


Billiards

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually finished this weeks ago, but keep forgetting to post.  Will crosspost when I'm note late for work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Billiards

**Author's Note:**

> Actually finished this weeks ago, but keep forgetting to post. Will crosspost when I'm note late for work.

_**[Fic] Billiards | Prince of Tennis, ShishidoxAtobe. NC17. (Expanded)**_  
Title: Billiards  
Author: Muzy [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Shishido/Atobe  
Rating NC17  
Author note: Actually finished this weeks ago, but keep forgetting to post. Will crosspost when I'm note late for work.

Shishido grinned with satisfaction and leaned against his pool cue. "I win," he said. "So take it off."

"I hate you."

"Do I need to remind you that this was your idea?" Shishido said, raising his eyebrows and shoving his bangs out of his eyes. He could use another trim, but couldn't be bothered with going to the barber on the corner.

Atobe Keigo narrowed his blue eyes and seethed. "You didn't have to take me up on it," he said as he flicked open the button of his jeans in an impatient gesture. "Especially since you have the advantage of being a damn billiards shark."

Shishido suspected that he was supposed to be insulted by that, and he grinned again. "If you'll recall, Keigo" - he only called Atobe 'Keigo' when they were alone, and almost always in a rough, jungle cat purr that sent a shiver up Atobe's spine - "I warned you several times, but you decided to be stubborn about it. And now you get to be naked."

"I'm still wearing underwear, asshole," Keigo said pissily. Shishido had won all his accessories and almost all his clothes, and he'd won...Shishido's hat.

"It's a shame," Shishido sighed in response, and his eyes gleamed as Keigo's pants dropped to the floor and the other boy kicked them away. "But the dark purple is a very nice touch."

"Shut up, Shishido. I'm going to win this next one."

He'd said that for the past six games, Shishido mused. "You're going to be naked after the next game," he said out loud.

Keigo wondered if it was against the rules to club your opponent on the head with a pool cue, and then shook his head, his eyes narrowing in determination. He'd win this, dammit, he thought, and then Shishido would lose...his shirt, Keigo decided. Yes, that was a nice thought.

He lost again, and he scowled as Shishido's grin widened. He was actually a fairly decent billiards player, he thought - hell, as long as he'd known Shishido, he'd better be - but Shishido was always a little bit better. Fine, a lot better.

"What're you waiting for?" the other boy said blandly as he leaned his cue against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "Pay up."

"You're a pain in the ass," Keigo muttered as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and yanked, letting them fall straight to the floor before kicking them away. "There," he said, lifting his chin in challenge. "Happy now?"

"Thrilled," Shishido said, and his smile spread slowly, sending an involuntary shiver straight down Keigo's spine. "Hey, Keigo," he said.

Keigo lifted a single eyebrow as Shishido raised is arms over his head and pulled off his tee shirt. "Yeah?"

"We haven't had sex on a billiards table before, have we?"

Keigo cocked his head to one side, and his mouth curved into a grin of his own. "Not that I recall. And I think I'd recall."

Shishido's teeth flashed white in his face as he flicked open the button at the top of his jeans and tugged down the zipper. "I'm pretty sure we'll both remember this one," he said in a husky voice as he pushed his jeans and underwear over his hips, letting them pool around his ankles before he kicked them away. "I've been thinking about this since you came up with the idiotic suggestion of strip billiards," he said as he stepped closer and leaned foward, bracing his hands on the edge of the billiards table as his lips met Keigo's in a slow kiss, tracing his lips with his tongue and then darting inside when Keigo parted them.

"This was all part of my plan," Keigo purred once the kiss ended, arching his back slightly as Shishido's hands gliding up and down, brushing across his skin.

"Sure it was," Shishido said with a rough chuckle as he bent his head to nip at Keigo's ear. "That's why you looked like you wanted to beat me with your cue every time you lost."

Keigo drew in a sharp breath as he felt Shishido's teeth sink into his skin, and his hands came up to dig into the skin at Shishido's shoulders. "That," he managed as Shishido's mouth traced the line of his jaw, "was just because you're such a smug ass when you win."

"Like you," Shishido murmured, and then his mouth pressed against Keigo's in a hard, swift kiss before the other boy had a chance to protest and then spun him, bending him slightly over the rounded edge of the table. His hand slid slowly down Keigo's back, starting at his back and traveling all the way to the base of his spine, and Keigo shuddered as Shishido's fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"God, Shishido," he groaned, his hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth green felt of the billiards table.

Shishido grinned and leaned forward, scraping his teeth against the nape of Keigo's neck and pressing his cock against his ass. Keigo's breath was coming in harsh pants already, he noted; so maybe he hadn't been lying before, Shishido thought with a smile. His hands slipped down Keigo's sides to bracket his hips, pulling them towards him as he pushed his cock inside.

"Oh, fuck," Keigo moaned as Shishido thrust inside and pulled almost all the way out again. His nails scratched against the surface of the table and he shuddered in reaction as Shishido pressed all the way inside again and shifted his hips. "Ryoh, please," he said.

Keigo wasn't whimpering, because Keigo didn't whimper, Shishido thought as he thrust, his movements becoming faster and more erratic as Keigo shivered and shuddered around him. But it was the next thing to it; a low, hot moan that sent bolts of electricity all the way through him. Shishido's hands tightened painfully on Keigo's hips, and he pushed inside again, harder, deeper than before. His lips twisted into an expression somewhere between a grin and a grimace as he felt Keigo shake and tighten around his cock, as he heard him scream. Shishido pulled out once more, pushed in again, and leaned forward. His teeth sunk into the skin at the crook of Keigo's neck as he followed.

It was Keigo who spoke first, when he was still plastered against the table with Shishido's weight pressing into him. His voice was both soft and rough, and a little amused.

"I don't think this table is ever going to be the same," he drawled. "I'm going to have to get it recovered."

Shishido opened one eye. "You think?"

"Oh, yeah."

Shishido levered himself off Keigo and drug his sweat-dampened hair away from his face. He lifted his eyebrows as Keigo twisted to face him. "Am I supposed to say I'm sorry?"

"Would you?" Keigo asked, his lips quirking upwards, and Shishido snorted.

"Hell no."

"I didn't think so," Keigo returned. "We're going to play strip billiards again, you know."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. The ultimate outcome will be the same," Keigo said loftily, "but next time, you'll be gettin naked first."

Shishido grinned and bent down, grabbing the scrap of purple cotton that constituted Keigo's underwear. He balled it up and threw it at the other boy's head.

"In your dreams, brat."

  



End file.
